Wina
by Lossie
Summary: Czasami ludzie winą się całe życie za coś, co tak naprawdę nigdy nie było ich winą.


- Severusie...

- Odejdź.

- Severusie, proszę.

- Powiedziałem: odejdź!

- Wyjdź... - Uderzyła pięścią w drzwi; słyszał wyraźnie głuchy odgłos uderzenia. - Wyjdź stamtąd i porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę.

- Odejdź! - wrzasnął w końcu, mając nadzieje, że Hermiona po raz kolejny zrozumie i zostawi go samego.

Nie chciał jej widzieć.

Nie chciał widzieć nikogo.

Nie chciał patrzeć im w oczy i pozwolić dopaść się myśli o stracie, jakiej doświadczył. Sytuacja, w której mógł odciąć się od tego wszystkiego, zapomnieć, że cokolwiek miało miejsce, była po prostu wygodniejsza. Tak samo, jak okłamywanie się, że jeżeli przestanie widzieć problem, on sam zniknie. Nic nie mógł jednak poradzić na to, że bardzo chciał, by wszystko, co go otacza, zniknęło i nigdy nie pojawiało się w jego życiu.

O ile łatwiej byłoby mu teraz, gdyby się nie zakochał i nie zaczął żyć, jak każdy zwykły człowiek.

Nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Przed wojną, w trakcie wojny, po wojnie. Nigdy. I nigdy nim nie będzie. Doskonale o tym wiedział, a jednak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz powiedział Hermionie, że ją kocha, najwyraźniej o tym zapomniał.

Albo chciał zapomnieć. Wszystko jedno. Teraz to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia.

Wstał z fotela i przez chwilę stał w miejscu, patrząc poprzez ciemność na zamknięte drzwi. Zastanawiał się, czy nie otworzyć, ale szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Jeszcze trochę i będzie gotów. Gdy odzyska panowanie na sobą, będzie mógł wyjść i patrzeć na miotającą się po domu Hermionę. Będzie mógł ją przytulić, otrzeć łzy z jej twarzy, patrzeć ze spokojem na jej rozpacz i opowiadać piękne kłamstwa o tym, że wszystko się ułoży. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę i prawie upadł, po zrobieniu pierwszego kroku. Zdążył zapomnieć, że od trzech dni nic nie jadł i że nie ruszał się z fotela, wciąż wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w powoli gasnący ogień na kominku. Możliwe również, że wolał o tym nie pamiętać. Było wiele więcej rzeczy wartych pamiętania. Tyle wspomnień, które wkrótce się rozmyją i pozostanie po nich uczucie pustki, którego w żaden sposób nie będzie można wypełnić. Tyle uczuć i emocji, które z czasem obumrą.

Podszedł do kredensu, na którym stały magiczne fotografie.

Uśmiechnięta kobieta machająca do niego z największego z nich, jednocześnie tuląca do siebie małego, ciemnowłosego chłopca, który ssał palec i patrzył na niego ze strachem w równie ciemnych, co włosy, oczach.

On, leżący na fotelu przed kominkiem, z którego właśnie wstał, przytulający do siebie śpiącego chłopca z poprzedniego zdjęcia.

On i tamta uśmiechnięta kobieta, w eleganckich szatach, stojący pod fontanną w jakimś parku i machający do obiektywu.

Chłopiec przytulający pluszowego misia dwa razy większego od niego.

On, kobieta i chłopiec. Chłopiec. Chłopiec i on. Kobieta i chłopiec. Chłopiec, chłopiec, chłopiec.

Machnął wściekle ręką, zrzucając zdjęcia na podłogę. Ramki posypały się z kredensu i padły na parkiet, tłukąc się z trzaskiem. Odetchnął głęboko.

_Chłopiec._

Rozległo się ponowne pukanie do drzwi. Hermiona pytała, czy coś się stało, a on nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem na połamane ramki i potłuczone szkło, na uśmiechniętą twarz ciemnowłosego chłopca, po czym schylił się i wygrzebał spod kawałków drewna i ostrego szkła jedną z fotografii. Przejechał palcem po policzku dziecka, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Świadczący o stracie, której w żaden sposób nie można zadośćuczynić.

Nic nie jest w stanie zwrócić życia umarłym. Nic. Nie było na to nadziei.

Nadzieja jest zielona. Śmierć też jest zielona. Zielona jak Avada. Avada zabija na śmierć. Avada nie pozostawia nadziei.

- Severusie?

Hermiona wciąż stała pod drzwiami. Nie był gotowy, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale mimo to machnął różdżką, a zapadki w zamku odskoczyły z cichym kliknięciem.

Wiedział, że weszła do środka, choć nie patrzył w jej stronę, zbyt zaabsorbowany intensywnością spojrzenia oczu dziecka z fotografii i tym, że tak niedawno widział te oczy martwe, puste i zimne. Zupełnie nie podobne do uśmiechniętych i ciepłych oczy chłopca na zdjęciu. Choć były to z pewnością te same oczy.

- On już nie wróci... - wyszeptała Hermiona, wyciągając mu zdjęcie z zaciśniętych palców. - Nie wróci, Severusie.

- Wiem...

- Nigdy nie wróci... - Oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. - Nasz mały synek nigdy... Severusie... Nigdy...

- Wiem, Hermiono. - Objął ją, gładząc delikatnie po plecach i czując, jak cała drży.

- Zabili go... Był taki malutki, Severusie. Taki malutki. Nasz synek był taki malutki, a oni go zabili... - jęknęła cicho Hermiona, wtulając się w niego mocniej i zaczynając płakać.

Chciał, naprawdę chciał, powiedzieć jej to, co planował – że wszystko się ułoży – ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Zamiast tego stał i gładził ją po plecach w jakiejś parodii pocieszenia, starając się jednocześnie zagłuszyć własny ból.

Od pogrzebu ich syna minęły trzy dni. Zabił go jakiś Śmierciożerca, którego Severus nie pamiętał z imienia.

Greg wybiegł do ogrodu za uciekającym Krzywołapem i padł na ziemię chwilę później - zimny, nieruchomy, martwy. Miał pięć lat i niczym nie zawinił. Był tylko jego synem. Jego jedynym, ukochanym dzieckiem.

Uspokajał Hermionę i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że jutro zacznie się nowy dzień, a on będzie musiał go przeżyć – tak, jak wszystkie kolejne – ze świadomością, że jest winien śmierci ich jedynego dziecka.


End file.
